


Здесь ты

by reda_79



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Он приехал сюда в поисках сюжета для своего романа, выбрав город наудачу, буквально ткнув пальцем в карту. И нашёл что-то совсем другое.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Henry (Here and Now), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 1





	Здесь ты

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-энд для «Оно-2», кроссовер с сериалом «Здесь и сейчас», в котором Энди Бин (взрослый Стэн Урис из «Оно-2») играл персонажа по имени Генри.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Билл останавливает машину на маленьком пятачке парковки напротив приземистого одноэтажного здания с окнами во весь рост. Стёкла покрыты таким же слоем пыли, как вчера, хотя Билл сам видел, как их мыли, когда он проезжал мимо утром. Вообще-то у него не было привычки вставать в такую рань, но сегодня ему не спалось. Ноги, точнее, колёса сами понесли его сюда, на другой конец города, в это странное место. 

«У Джейка» не было похоже на обыкновенное кафе или закусочную. Кофе здесь, впрочем, подавали, и весьма приличный, а так же здесь располагалась прачечная, какая-то мастерская и бог знает, что ещё. Билл не вдавался в подробности, но не удивился бы, если б кто-то сказал ему, что по ночам тут открывается подпольное казино или букмекерская контора. В маленьких городках чего только не встретишь. Биллу приходилось бывать во многих из них. Он сам вырос в таком.

В пять утра они, конечно, ещё были закрыты. Билл и сам сообразил бы, если бы удосужился посмотреть на часы. Испытав странную смесь разочарования и облегчения, он вернулся в гостиницу. Лучшую в городе, как гласило объявление, единственную по факту. Он приехал сюда в поисках сюжета для своего романа, выбрав город наудачу, буквально ткнув пальцем в карту. И нашёл что-то совсем другое.

Заглушив, наконец, мотор «бьюика», Билл выходит наружу. Воздух пахнет дождём и пожаром. Должно быть, где-то горит лес, которым со всех сторон окружён город. Сейчас полдень, и «У Джейка» уже вовсю принимает посетителей. Через мутное стекло Билл видит нескольких человек за столиками. 

Колокольчик на двери предательски звякает, и Билл встречается взглядом с баристой. Дыхание перехватывает. В глазах последнего узнавание, вежливая улыбка становится теплее. Билл помнит такую, уверен, что помнит. Но этого не может быть. Стэн мёртв, а этот парень за стойкой просто похож. Наверное.

Билл никогда не видел повзрослевшего Стэна Уриса. Только смазанное изображение на затёртой фотографии в газете. 

— Снова ты? Ещё чуть-чуть, и я поверю, что ты ходишь сюда ради моих прекрасных глаз, — говорит ему бариста. У него голубые глаза, это яркое отличие — у Стэна были карие — заставляет Билла нервничать и парадоксально находить ещё больше схожестей с почившим другом. — Когда-нибудь тебе придётся со мной поговорить, — и вздыхает, мягко улыбаясь в бороду. Стэн вряд ли бы стал носить такую. — Снова кофе и булочку?

Билл кивает и всё же выдавливает из себя:

— Д-д-да, пож-жалуйст-т-та.

— Ох, вот почему ты так молчалив, — парень сочувственно вздыхает. — Говорят, от заикания помогают скороговорки.

— Эт-то правда, — Билл сжимает челюсти и пытается успокоиться. — Чёрт, я давно справился с этой проблемой. Но иногда…

— Это случается, когда ты волнуешься.

Билл смущённо кивает.

— Знаешь, это самое приятное, что ты мне сказал за всё время, — лукаво щурится бариста.

— Эй, я был здесь всего пару раз, — смеётся Билл, чувствуя, как в животе разливается тепло, смывая недавнюю скованность.

— Пять, я считал, — ухмыляется парень. — Кстати, меня зовут Генри.

— Нет, — вырывается у Билла. Перед глазами ярко встаёт воспоминание о Бауэрсе, пихающем Стэна в дверцу туалета.

— Нет? — парень выглядит озадаченно. 

— Прости, — Билл берёт себя в руки. — Просто это имя тебе не подходит. 

— Мне тоже иногда так кажется, — почёсывая бороду, задумчиво тянет не-Стэн. Билл даже про себя не может назвать его Генри. — Но знаешь, другого я не помню. Его мне дали в приюте.

— Ты сирота?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами не-Стэн, тщательно протирая первый попавшийся и без того чистый стакан. — Когда меня нашли, мне было около четырнадцати, и я ничего не помнил, — неохотно сообщает он и почти сразу меняет тему. — Ты скажешь мне своё имя? 

— Я Билл. Билл Денбро, — спохватывается Билл и тянет руку для пожатия. 

— Что? Правда? — отставив стакан в сторону, не-Стэн отвечает на рукопожатие. — Тот самый? 

Такой взгляд — оценивающе-любопытный — Биллу хорошо знаком.

— Ты читал книгу? — скорее констатирует, чем спрашивает он.

— Все. Я читал все, — новая улыбка совсем не похожа на стэновскую. Так улыбаются, пытаясь произвести впечатление. — А я всё думал, с чего это твоё лицо кажется мне таким знакомым.

Билл горько усмехается. Всего лишь фанат, а вовсе не чудом воскресший Стэнли.

— Не любишь фанатов? — опираясь обоими локтями о стойку, догадливо качает головой не-Стэн.

— Не то чтобы… — Билл вдруг пугается, что этот парень сейчас отвернётся и больше с ним не заговорит, посчитав зазнавшимся хлыщом.

— Всё нормально, — говорит тот, продолжая взирать на него с неприкрытым интересом. — Обещаю. На нашем первом свидании я не буду спрашивать тебя о твоих книгах.

— Свидании? — тупо переспрашивает Билл.

— Ну да, — нагло кивает не-Стэн. — Или ты… — его самодовольство вдруг тает. — Ты не заинтересован, да? У тебя же вроде жена есть…

— Мы в разводе, — прерывает его Билл.

— Тогда завтра?

Билл соглашается. Это его первое свидание с мужчиной. С человеком, как две капли похожим на другого, в которого он, кажется, был влюблён всю жизнь, не осознавая того.

Не-Стэн, то есть Генри, ведёт их в лес. В его рюкзаке вполне может быть пистолет, нож или топор, может быть, даже верёвка, словом, любое орудие маньяка. В историях Билла такое случается сплошь и рядом, но он всё равно безропотно следует за своим спутником. Слушает бесконечные байки о походах, разной дикой живности, растениях, птицах. Стэн тоже любил птиц, — думает Билл, полной грудью вдыхая ароматы леса, но представить его шныряющим по лесу с рюкзаком, да ещё и в одиночку, как это, по его словам, любит делать не-Стэн, не получается. 

Они идут уже пару часов, и Билл начинает уставать. Выбитое в юности колено ноет, левая ладонь пульсирует — шрама давно нет, но он всё ещё даёт о себе знать.

Тропинка выводит к водопаду. И Генри наконец объявляет привал.

Холодная вода смывает с Билла пыль города, и вместе с ней уходит усталость. Украдкой он поглядывает на голую спину Генри, покрытую вязью татуировок. Их много — на руках, шее и груди. Стэн точно не стал бы колоть себя иглами, — с сожалением заключает Билл. Ему нравится, как чёрная вязь выглядит на этом теле. Будто обнимает, и Биллу хочется тоже. Он делает шаг.

Не-Стэн целует его в губы, щекоча бородой, и роняет в траву. 

Какое-то время они борются за превосходство, катаясь по земле, словно подростки. Их объятия напоминают драку, в которой вместо тумаков и ударов — жёсткие поцелуи и укусы. Исколотые губы немного саднят. Это непривычно, но вместе с тем одуряюще-хорошо.

Билл почти задыхается, крепко сжимая татуированные плечи, и крупно вздрагивает, когда не-Стэн накрывает его пах через одежду. 

— Большой Билл, — игриво бормочет он.

И Билла срывает. Он впивается в рот... Стэна? Или не-Стэна? И начинает расстёгивать пуговицы его ширинки. Чуть влажная плоть ложится в ладонь, подрагивая под пальцами. Билл замирает. 

— Билли, — этот шёпот, такой знакомый, пробирает до мурашек. 

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивает Билл то ли себя, то ли своего партнёра, сжимая его член в ладони. — Все хорошо, — повторяет он в поцелуй, закрывая глаза, и подаётся навстречу рукам, торопливо стягивающим с него одежду. — Всё хорошо, — бормочет, как загипнотизированный, раздвигая ноги и позволяя холодным пальцам коснуться своей промежности.

Оказывается, это не слишком приятно. Даже один палец ощущается раздражающе инородным. Царапает нежную кожу, вторгаясь всё глубже. Возбуждение, ещё секунду назад затмившее все здравые мысли, гаснет. Билл морщится, собираясь с силами, чтобы спихнуть с себя только что казавшегося таким желанным парня. «Не Стэна, чёрт побери», — напоминает он себе. Открывает глаза, которые зажмурил, когда стало больно, чтобы сказать… сказать, что… В чужих зрачках отражаются звёзды. Удовольствие накрывает, словно штормовая волна и Билл кричит.

— Ты такой красивый, Билли, — слышит он сквозь марево оргазма. И краснеет.

«Да ты не только красный, как рак, ты лохматый, помятый и практически голый — несомненно, нелепый и скорострел к тому же», — шепчут голоса в голове.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит не-Стэн и затыкает его возражения поцелуем. 

Наверное, он отключается. Слишком много свежего воздуха, сомнений и новых впечатлений. Когда Билл вновь открывает глаза, то видит кроны деревьев, качающихся над головой. 

Первая мысль — он снова в Пустоши. 

Рядом тихо сопит… Стэн? Могло ли у Стэна быть такое тело — мускулистое, покрытое вязью татуировок? Под плотно сомкнутыми веками движутся глазные яблоки, тёмные ресницы трепещут, отбрасывая длинные тени. Непослушный завиток прилип к вспотевшему лбу. Билл убирает его, бережно разглаживая тревожные складки. По лицу их не отличишь.

— Уходи, уходи, ты не существуешь… спаси меня, мистер Черепаха! Беги, Билл!

— Стэн? — шепчет Билл. Связки превращаются в натянутые канаты, звенят и вибрируют, мешая дышать. Сердце падает куда-то в пятки. — Стэн! — повторяет Билл громче и увереннее. — Стэн!!! — кричит он, когда тот не просыпается. Хватается за татуированный бицепс, щиплет, дёргает. — Ты не заберёшь его у меня снова! – грозит он, сам не зная кому, потому что Оно мертво. — Стэнни, давай же, очнись, — целует в губы, будто принцессу из сказки... идиот.

— Билл? Чего ты так орёшь? — глухо стонет Стэн, не спеша открывать глаза.

Билл снова щиплет его, от неожиданности или от радости.

— Эй, у меня же синяк будет.

— Стэнни, — смеётся Билл, глядя в родные глаза. — Ты вспомнил своё настоящее имя, — и по щекам сами собой текут слёзы.

— Ну да. А реветь-то зачем? Эй, Билл? — тот протягивает руку и ласково касается лица. Билл ловит его пальцы губами. — Кажется, я теперь должен на тебе жениться, — бормочет Стэн слегка смущённо.

Билл вдруг вспоминает всё, чем они недавно занимались.

— Эт-то н-н-не обяз-зательно, — выплёвывает он, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо и шею.

— А если я хочу? — лукаво усмехается Стэн, становясь похожим на человека, с которым Билл познакомился «У Джека», и одновременно на себя одиннадцатилетнего.

— В таком случае я не против, — улыбается Билл. Предложение, пусть и шутливое, вызывает приятный трепет в груди. 

— У тебя ещё много дел в городе? — неожиданно меняет тему Стэн. В его взгляде отчётливо мелькает нервозность, тревожа Билла.

— Нет. У меня вообще нет здесь дел. Я приехал за вдохновением.

— Тогда поехали отсюда. Погрузим вещи в мой грузовичок и…

— Ты от кого-то бежишь?

— Нет. Может быть, — замешкавшись, Стэн тяжело вздыхает, будто собираясь с силами, чтобы рассказать нечто неприятное. — Мне кажется, здесь произойдёт что-то ужасное. Что-то такое витает в воздухе, в людях, даже в лесу. 

И Билл понимает, что верит. Он и сам замечал кое-что — мелочи, которым он не придавал значения, считая их результатом излишне богатого воображения. Но после слов Стэна…

— Я тоже это чувствую, — кивает он. — Напоминает Дерри. 

Стэн слегка бледнеет.

— Так ты согласен поехать со мной?

— Конечно. Только давай поедем на «бьюике».

— Согласен, — смеётся Стэн, наверняка мысленно сравнив свою развалюху с новым автомобилем Билла. 

И тут земля под ними начинает дрожать. Ветер доносит запах дыма.

— Это вулкан, — охает Стэн.

— Бежим! — кричит Билл, хватая его за руку. 

И они несутся сквозь кустарник к краю леса. Там Стэн оставил свой грузовик. 

Они должны успеть. На часах 10:45*.

**Author's Note:**

> * В сериале «Здесь и сейчас» в 11:11 случился большой «бада-бум».


End file.
